


Ginger Cream

by Ariesjette



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anonymous Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Cruising, Dildos, Felching, M/M, Mallet - Freeform, Object Insertion, Slut archie, Solo, Sweat, cum, drumsticks, hungry bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Archie is still horny after cruising in the forest





	Ginger Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi a short prompt fill. Hope yall enjoy

Archie stumbled into the garage. He was drunk and dripping. His hole was bred twice tonight. He, like Kevin, decided to cruise the park. A tall dashing man with a big cock and rich dark skin deposited a huge load in his ass. Then as he was making his way out of the forest a shorter hairy man approached him and Archie being the slut he is he dropped trou once again and was fucked hard. 

Archie was now home but was unable to keep the sticky cum in him. He hadn't cummed either. In his horny state he found the one plush carpet in the garage that his mom left behind and got comfortable. He rest his head on the vacuum cleaner. He took off his blue and gold pants. Archie was pleased he could see himself in a shard of mirror is father decided not to use in a construction project a few months back. He saw his pink hole slightly agape. A stream of semi clear liquid dripped out of the tired hole. Archie rubbed his hole like a pussy. He moaned. It was sloppy. He pushed his finger in his hole and bit his lip. Though Fred was at the office or doing some night project, Archie still held himself back. He felt around. The sensation was amazing. He craved that fullness and firmness in his jock pussy. He felt around for his prostate.

FUCK

He found it. He didn’t want to waste his orgasm. He wanted to ride this out. He looked around the room. He spotted two thick drumsticks, his dad's, that looked promising. Archie sucked the cum off his fingers, the taste was magnificent, salty sweet and musky from his ass. He scampered over and fetched the sticks. He resettled himself on the carpet. He lifted his legs all the way back, holding them in place with his elbows. He got to work. He ran the base of a stick on his slick rim. He flinched. He pushed the stick in. It sank into him with little resistance. He took about 7 inches of the stick. He stirred his hole and groaned. His breath was hard and sweat condensed all over his pale body. The wisps of ginger hair was matted to his skin by the cum. His hole squirted around the stick, cum gushed out his hole. The lube he "injected" before his night out still proved very useful. Archie put the second stick in his hungry hole. He let out a small laugh, he had two of his dad's old drumsticks drilling his hole. He kept up the circular movement of the sticks. Waves of pleasure rocked him. He was hot and sweaty. He was surrounded in his own hypnotic musk, his sweaty pits, feet and hole made him so horny. 

He needed more. He searched around the room desperately. A mallet with a smooth round rubber handle catches his eye. Archie gets the mallet and sucks it. He was reminded of the shorter guys cock from earlier. Archie poured a little extra lube on it a sat on it in one go. The air was knocked out of him. He rotated on the thick handle like a slut. His pale bubble butt shook as he rode the mallet. He flinched every time he hit his prostate. Precum leaked all over his finger pubes. 

He groaned loudly. He clamped down on the mallet. His balls tightened up and his dick stood at its hardest. Four ropes of hot cum splashed on Archie's chest. The rest painted his abs and pubes. He was thrilled with his hands free orgasm. He dismounted the tool his father owned. Archie scooped up his cum and licked it off his fingers. He cleaned the drumsticks and mallet handle with his mouth. (Like the slut he was just ducking them clean started some blood to rush south again). He went to the sink in the garage and washed the, well essentially sex toys he used. Guilt for using his dad's stuff to masturbate with was setting in. He cleaned up. 

He sniffed his pits. Ripe. He wanted to go have a shower. He sauntered up to his bathroom naked still. Be walked passed a mirror and checked himself out and chuckled at the drops of cum he missed (he cleaned those up too). He turned on the water to get warm and just as he was about to go in his Grindr went off. Chuck Clayton and his band of misfits needed a hole to use and the ginger was ever ready to take their loads. He threw on a tiny pair of gym shorts and jogged to the house. As he sweat he thought of how much fun he'd have tonight….

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me a prompt on my tumblr. https://Stinkloverdude.tumblr.com  
> I'm starting Christmas requests.


End file.
